Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of display technology, and in particular to a liquid crystal display panel.
Description of Prior Art
In a TFT-LCD (Thin-film-transistor liquid crystal display) panel manufacturing process, a glass substrate upon moving and transporting may rub machines or air to generate static electrons. When the static electrons on the glass substrates accumulate to a specific level, a great voltage difference is generated. The accumulated electrons have enough energy to leave an original position to neutralize with opposite-polarity electrons, for the electron movement is finished in a very short time. A great current is generated during the movement, causing the electrons to discharge, the discharge process has breaking effect and the position of the discharge process is hard to predict. If the discharge process happens at an overlap of the metal lines, the static electrons easily break through the metal lines, making the metal lines short circuit and malfunction, then, raising the manufacturing cost.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display panel to solve the technical issue of the conventional art.